Lucy
by Sharlartan
Summary: We all make mistakes but the innocent shouldn't suffer for the mistakes of the guilty. A one shot inspired by the song by Skillet. Read and review


**A/N This story is inspired by the song Lucy by the band Skillet. I don't own Harry Potter. The playlist for this song: Lucy by Skillet andHopeless by Breaking Benjamin**

 _Hey Lucy I remember your name_

She let the tears flow because it was much easier than letting the emotions remain bottled up any longer. Her thoughts were a jumbled mess but there were two emotions that rolled from her in waves so strong that anyone around her could sense it, loss and grief.

 _I left a dozen roses on your grave today  
I'm in the grass on my knees, wipe the leaves away  
I just came to talk for a while  
I got some things I need to say  
_

He stood beside her numb. None of the counselling sessions could prepare him for the harsh reality no matter how much time passed. He looked at the gravestone and read the words that had come to haunt all his waking moments.

 _ **Sometimes we can make mistakes but never let the innocent suffer as a result of decisions of the guilty.**_

 _[Chorus:]_ _  
Now that it's over  
I just wanna hold her  
I'd give up all the world to see  
That little piece of heaven looking back at me  
Now that it's over  
I just wanna hold her  
I've gotta live with the choices i made  
And I can't live with myself today  
_

Ginerva Malfoy looked at those words and a gut wrenching sob wracked her entire body. He had said those words to her that night and they would forever be etched on her heart.

 **Flashback**

" **Harry I know my betrayal hurt you but I regret my actions. I know that you probably think that I'm the most reprehensible person ever but please give me a second chance. I don't even have the baby anymore we…"**

 **She immediately knew that she had said the wrong words when his eyes looked at her with as much loathing as he had once looked at Voldermort with.**

" **You think that getting rid of the fruit of your infidelity will return everything to normal? I wish you had kept the baby because it was an innocent victim of all this.** **Sometimes we can make mistakes but never let the innocent suffer as a result of decisions of the guilty."**

 **His words left her broken knowing that she had forever lost the one man who had truly loved her for a fling and some bad decisions. When he had asked for a divorce she had granted it willingly knowing that it was the only way he could be happy.**

 **It had shattered her heart into countless pieces and each piece felt like a knife twisting deeper into what remained of her heart a constant reminder that she had lost the love of her life and her child.**

 **End Flashback**

 _Hey Lucy, I remembered your birthday  
They said it'd bring some closure to say your name  
I know I'd do it all different if I had the chance  
But all I got are these roses to give  
And they can't help me make amends_

Ginny knelt beside the grave and imagined her little girl who would have been one year old today. She could see her in her mind blonde hair like her father and brown eyes like hers. She would be a beautiful child loved by both her parents and maybe Harry too. Given half a chance Ginny would rush back in time and fix her mistake.

"Hi Lucy. I'm your mom Ginny. We never got to meet…" a sob forced its way out of her mouth at that, "but today would have been your first birthday. You would have performed your first accidental magic and we would have been so proud of you. You would have loved the Malfoy manor with all its gardens and large fields and lots of horses but I'm sorry you never got the chance to see all of that."

 _[Chorus]_

"Hi Lucy it's your dad I'm sad that we'll never get to make memories together. Your first pony ride, your first wand your first time to go to Hogwarts, all those boys who'd want to date you because you would grow up to be as beautiful as your mother," Draco smiled sadly to himself "I would have loved to be there for you as you grew up and I would have treasured every moment with you but life is unfair and we don't get what we want. Just know that in my heart there is a special place for you and wherever you are pray for me."

 _Here we are, now you're in my arms  
I never wanted anything so bad  
Here we are, for a brand new start  
Living the life that we could've had_

Me and Lucy walking hand in hand  
Me and Lucy never wanna end  
Just another moment in your eyes  
I'll see you in another life  
In heaven where we never say goodbye

 _[Chorus]_

They placed the roses they had brought on her grave but as they prepared to leave they saw Harry at the edge looking like he wanted to say something but he was too afraid to interrupt. Ginny gave him a small tired smile and Draco just nodded at him but both were tense.

"Hey Lucy today you would have been turning one and I would have loved to see what a beautiful child you would grow into. I would have loved you despite the fact that you weren't my blood daughter and I would have taught you everything I know. You would be a Quiditch superstar with all my moves. I hope you are in heaven Lucy because that's where all innocents deserve to go."

 _Here we are, now you're in my arms  
Here we are for a brand new start  
Got to live with the choices I've made  
And I can't live with myself today_

Me and Lucy walking hand in hand  
Me and Lucy never wanna end  
Got to live with the choices I've made  
And I can't live with myself today

Ginny and Draco were shocked by Harry's sincerity. He did not blame the child for something it had no control over instead he seemed to genuinely care.

Harry left to where Fleur waited for him on the sides and they left to their own home with Fleur's hand wrapped firmly around Harry and for a moment a spark of jealousy flared to life in Ginny but she squashed it ruthlessly reminding herself that Harry had given her a chance but she had chosen the spark of an affair instead besides Harry would never cheat on Fleur.

Draco apparated them to their home where their adopted daughter waited for them his mind on the words on Lucy's epitaph.

 _ **Sometimes we can make mistakes but never let the innocent suffer as a result of decisions of the guilty.**_

 _Hey Lucy I remember your name._

 **A/N That's it for this one I hope it helped someone out there and let me know what you think in your reviews.**

 **In this fic I tackled the issue of abortion through the eyes of a parent who has aborted a child. I personally don't support abortion but this fic wasn't to spread any ideology it's to allow you a glimpse into the effects of abortion down the road. Sharlartan out.**


End file.
